Arisaka
The Arisaka is a bolt-action rifle which appeared in ''Call of Duty: World at War'' and [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]]. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Arisaka is the standard issue rifle of the Imperial Japanese Army. The Arisaka is found in all of the U.S. Marine Raider Pacific campaign missions (besides Black Cats) and usually found en masse with the Type 100. The weapon can be used rather than the M1 Garand depending on the user's choice; faster reloading with the Arisaka and widely available ammo, or the faster rate of fire of the M1 Garand. It is common to see Japanese Banzai soldiers with the Arisaka Bayonet charging the player. When struck by the Banzai unguarded, the player must kill the Japanese soldier by pressing the melee button. A Scoped Arisaka can sometimes be found as well, utilizing a different sight inside the scope from the Multiplayer version, much like the Mosin-Nagant. The Scoped Arisaka is used by snipers tied up in the palm trees, as well as being found in or near Japanese weapons caches. Multiplayer It is one of the weapons the player automatically gets when the "Create a Class" option is unlocked. The Arisaka is tied with the Mosin-Nagant for the lowest rate of fire. This weapon performs well at long range and mid-range, but close range combat should be avoided if possible, which applies for all bolt-action rifles. The dynamic for the whole weapon changes when the player unlocks the Sniper Scope attachment; damage is increased, accuracy over range is increased (if the aim is steadied), reload time is increased, and there is a separate aiming mechanism. The Arisaka has one significant advantage over other scoped bolt actions. If the player crouches or goes prone, the scope sways at 4.5 degrees instead of 6, making it the most accurate bolt action, but still not as accurate as the PTRS-41 or a scoped M1 Garand. However, the Arisaka does dip up and down while the bolt is being pulled back, reducing visibility. It is also extremely quiet, the quietest in both scoped and non-scoped forms, giving the player using it some degree of stealth. However, the weapon will still be heard across the map like every other bolt action sniper rifle in World at War. This makes it the best bolt action sniper in the eyes of players who care more about accuracy and stealth than rate of fire. For players who care more about rate of fire, the Springfield is the better bolt action sniper. Some players also see the Arisaka's scope position (along with the M1 Garand) as somewhat awkward, but this is because the bolt handle sticks straight out (it would hit the scope). All scoped bolt actions are 1 shot kills to the head, neck, and chest without Stopping Power; if Stopping Power is used they are also one shot kills to the stomach. Nazi Zombies The Arisaka makes its Nazi Zombies debut in Shi No Numa, it being its only appearance in the series. Like all the other bolt-action rifles, it is only good in the first few rounds, and should be exchanged for a different weapon as soon as possible. Unlike the Springfield, only the unscoped variant is available. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Arisaka appears in [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]]. However, the in-game name for the Arisaka is the Type 99 rifle. Image:Arisika.PNG|The Arisaka, as seen in World at War Image:Arisika_Sights.PNG|The Arisaka's iron sights. Trivia * For an unknown reason, the sniper scope reticule for the hidden Arisakas in the missions "Semper Fi", "Burn 'em Out", and "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" are of a different design than the scope reticules in multiplayer. * The in-game name for the Arisaka was originally going to be the Type 99 rifle, as shown in a screenshot in the manual for the Wii version. This was likely changed to avoid confusion with the Type 99 LMG. * In Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) and World at War: Final Fronts, the in-game name for the Arisaka is the Type 99 rifle. * On the Wii version, the Arisaka's iron sights only include the round front sight, and not the rear sights. * When holding the Arisaka with no Attachments, the player's hands shake slightly. * In Call of Duty: World at War (DS), the Arisaka (Type 99) has a 30 round trench magazine instead of the regular 5 round stripper clip found in the other game stations. * In World at War: Final Fronts, all Arisakas (called Type-99's in game) come with bayonets, but cannot be used. Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War